Singularity quotes
Please consider including your Singularity-oriented quotes here. If you don't think a quote belongs, feel free to say below the specific quote. In the future, quotes may need to be divided into categories, should the list become too long for casual browsing. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Be the change you want to see in the world. Mohandas Gandhi We must use time wisely and forever realize that time is always ripe to do right. Nelson Mandela A person's true wealth is the good he or she does in the world. Mohammed It's more rewarding to watch money change the world than to watch it accumulate. Gloria Steinem How lovely to think that no one need wait a moment; we can start now, start slowly changing the world. Anne Frank The world is moving so fast these days that the one who says it can't be done is generally interrupted by someone doing it. Harry Emerson Fosdick Time is neutral. It can be used either destructively or constructively. Martin Luther King, Jr. My father once told me that there were two kinds of people: those who do the work and those who take the credit. He told me to try to be in the first group; there is much less competition there. Mohandas Gandhi A hundred times every day I remind myself that my inner and outer life are based on the labors of other men, living and dead, and that I must exert myself in order to give in the same measure as I have received and am still receiving. Albert Einstein The highest use of capital is not to make more money but to make money do more for the betterment of life. Henry Ford It is not good enough to do good; one must do it in the right way. John Morley The ultimate weakness of violence is that it is a descending spiral, begetting the very thing it seeks to destroy. Instead of diminishing evil, it multiplies it... Through violence you may murder the hater, but you do not murder hate. In fact, violence merely increases hate.... Returning violence for violence multiplies violence, adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars. Darkness cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Martin Luther King, Jr. Man was born into barbarism when killing his fellow man was a normal condition of existence. He became endowed with a conscience. And he has now reached the day when violence toward another human being must become as abhorrent as eating another's flesh. Martin Luther King, Jr. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in a descending spiral of destruction....The chain reaction of evil--hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars--must be broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation. Martin Luther King, Jr. If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live. Martin Luther King, Jr. The most important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become. Charles Dubois As long as the brain is a mystery, the universe will also be a mystery. Santiago Ramon y Cajal The purpose of life is: to evolve, to connect, to be passionate, to progress towards the Singularity. Ray Kurzweil Always do right; this will gratify some people and astonish the rest. Mark Twain More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly. Woody Allen People say that what we're all seeking is a meaning for life. I don't think that's what we're really seeking. I think that what we're seeking is an experience of being alive, so that our life experiences on the purely physical plane will have resonances within our own innermost being and reality, so that we actually feel the rapture of being alive. John Campbell The most formidable weapon against errors of every kind is reason. I have never used any other, and I trust I never shall. Thomas Paine If you want to know what molecular nanotechnology is, look yourself in the mirror. Eric Drexler If scientists don't play God, who will? James Watson Science is but a perversion of itself unless it has as its ultimate goal the betterment of humanity. Nikola Tesla Doing things RIGHT beats doing things with just EFFORT every time. Greg Burch. There's only one thing more beautiful than a beautiful dream, and that's a beautiful reality. Ashleigh Brilliant HAL: I am putting myself to the fullest possible use, which is all I can think that any conscious entity can ever hope to do. 2001: A Space Odyssey Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare. Japanese Proverb What if your fears and dreams existed in the same place? What if to reach heaven you had to brave hell? What if all you ever wanted cost you everything you ever achieved? Would you still go? No Fear Slogo The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be either good or evil. Hanna Arendt There is no easy way from the earth to the stars. Seneca If you don't act on your beliefs, you don't really believe. Mark T. Shirey But the only soldier now is me/I'm fighting things I cannot see/ I think it's called my destiny/And? I am changing.... Suzanne Vega Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today. James Dean Whenever there is a simple error that most laymen fall for, there is always a slightly more sophisticated version of the same problem that experts fall for. Amos Tversky, quoted in The Mind's New Science The past tempts us, the present confuses us, and the future frightens us and our lives slip away, moment, by moment, lost in that vast, terrible in between. But, there is still time to seize that one last fragile moment Emperor Turhan, Babylon 5 Our existence deforms the universe. That's responsibility. Delirium, Neil Gaiman Every man is guilty of all the good he didn't do Francois de Voltaire I'd like to live a life based on doing good stuff instead of just not doing bad stuff. Choke, Chuck Palahniuk If some great Power would agree to make me always think what is true and do what is right, on condition of being turned into a sort of clock and wound up every morning before I got out of bed, I should instantly close with the offer. Thomas H. Huxley It is far better to grasp the Universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, however satisfying and reassuring. Carl Sagan Why should happiness ever end? Why should love ever die? Eliezer Yudkowsky Everything's a lot tougher when it's for real. That's when you choke. When it's for real. "It," Stephen King He regrets his own shortcomings and is always willing to admire people with greater virtues and capacities than his own. He wishes to help other people, particularly those with higher aims and a more intense sense of purpose than he has himself. He does not expect to be liked in return for his help. from "The Human Evasion" by Celia Green I wonder why. I wonder why. I wonder why I wonder I wonder why I wonder why I wonder why I wonder! Richard Feynman I do not fear computers. I fear the lack of them. Isaac Asimov For every complex problem, there is an answer that is short, simple and wrong. H. L. Mencken Who the deuce ever did anything worth naming without sacrifice? John Herschel, 1830 Heaven is under our feet as well as above our heads. Henry David Thoreau, Walden The universe is full of magical things patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper. Eden Phillpotts Our Age of Anxiety is, in great part, the result of trying to do today's jobs with yesterday's tools. Marshall McLuhan Category:Singularity Category:Quotes